GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES
by doorist
Summary: Randy is very angry indeed! Cody is scared he's going to break something... like maybe him... straight boys are... straight. um yeah. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES  
**PAIRING: **Randy/Cody  
**SUMMARY:** Randy is very angry indeed! Cody is scared he's about to break something... Straight boys are straight.  
**RATING:** NC17, total slash  
**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, it's all in my head...  
**Oneshot, **3,272 words

* * *

Cody's eyes flicked up in the general direction of the hotel room door as it slammed open, nearly sent flying from its hinges as his room mate burst through, throwing his bag with a growl into the furthest corner before stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door.

He regarded him over the top of his new comic with an arched brow from where he was lounging across the armchair, but wisely refrained from rising to the bait and bit back the retort readily forming on his lips. Immersing himself back into his fictional world instead, he whistled along to the tune pumping through his headphones, turning the volume up to drown out the angry conversation coming from the other room.

It wasn't long before Randy re-emerged, literally flinging his phone across the room with a guttural roar, watching it smash into a thousand pieces against the plaster before he dropped onto the other couch, head in his hands, whole body sinking into the soft leather almost as though in total defeat.

Cody watched the whole thing from the corner of his eye, leg still swinging over the arm of his chair in the pretence of not being fascinated with the display, debating whether or not to risk his life by opening his mouth. Eventually, as Randy dragged himself up and over to the mini bar, grabbing every single miniature he could get his hands on and furiously sweeping everything off the mantelpiece with a violent backhander in a fit of rage, Cody finally thought it was time to voice some concern as he looked down at the mess of scattered flowers and broken crockery spread across the carpet, wiping drops of water from the cover of his precious reading material.

"Hey! Watch it! Fucking hell Randy!"

Randy just stared straight ahead, saying nothing and downing tiny bottle after bottle.

"I'm not cleaning that up!" Cody's voice rose indignantly as he stared at the twitching vein in Randy's temple as he lifted another bottle to his lips, jaw clenching and unclenching as he slammed it back down.

"Hey if any of that water got on my console you're so fucking buying me a new one!" Cody jumped up, shouting as he suddenly noticed the strewn flowers draped across the top of the glass door of the TV cabinet and bent down to inspect the damage to his beloved stack of games. Rescuing them from the firing line, he wiped them on his jeans and moved them away from the wet carpet before straightening up, staring at Randy with his arms folded across his chest.

"You okay?"

"Peachy."

"Obviously."

"Fuck off Cody I'm not in the mood."

"Screw you then." He flopped back down dramatically onto his chair, crossing his feet at the ankles as he hung them off the edge of the overstuffed arm and maybe, or maybe not, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like _'moody motherfucker'_ as he picked up his comic, flipping back to his place with a petulant scowl.

"Excuse me?" Grey eyes met blue in the reflection in the mirror as Cody stared back defiantly.

"You heard." Cody hmph'd and put his headphones back on, cranking the volume up and glaring at Randy over the top of his comic before going back to pretending to read.

The shaved head turned slowly towards him, bottle in hand paused midway to his mouth as the steely grey eyes regarded the sulking figure in disbelief, brow furrowed in almost admiration that anyone actually had the guts to talk to him like that. But Cody always did, he had no qualms whatsoever about smack talking right back at him, and Randy, despite appearances, actually liked it, kid had guts.

Or a death wish.

Because one of these days Randy feared he would snap. But that's exactly the reason he kept him around. It kept him grounded, kept him sane, the cheeky fucker having a calming effect on him like no one else. Not that he'd ever admit it of course, especially not to him, but that was one of the many reasons why he roomed with him. Why Cody put up with him in return however, he had no idea.

"So rude." he huffed, returning to the couch and sighing dramatically as he threw himself down, closing his eyes and knocking back the last of the whiskey, reaching in his pockets for his phone before remembering with a groan that it still lay where it fell, in tatters on the floor, meeting it's fate the same way as so many before it.

He ran his hands over his shorn skull, fingers pressing into the contours of his head in a vain attempt to relieve some of the pressure, the events of the past few hours replaying themselves over and over in his mind. The arguing… so much arguing…

He could feel Cody's eyes boring into the back of his head and jumped up again, pacing the length of the room a few times before pointlessly looking in the minibar again just in case any more booze had materialized out of thin air.

The next half hour continued in much the same vein, Randy unable to sit still for even a minute as he stalked back and forth in a rage. When he opened the minibar for the hundredth time Cody rolled his eyes, pulling off his head phones.

"Okay, spill."

Randy turned and fixed him with a sneer, "What?"

"What the fuck is eating you man?"

"Mind your own damn business!" Randy slammed the fridge door shut with a bang and kicked at the broken fragments of his phone still lying by his feet, stomping the pieces into the carpet.

"Hey watch it!" Cody yelled, Randy's foot perilously close to his beloved Xbox lying mere centimetres away, "You break that and I'll break you!" He was down on the floor in an instant moving all the games back into the cabinet out of harms way, "You stomped on Zelda! Look!" He held it up accusingly as Randy just growled in frustration, kicking a stray flower at him before stomping back to the bathroom.

"Well if you didn't leave them lying around…" he shouted, "What the fuck were they doing all over the floor?!"

"Cos you fucking covered the whole shelf in water you fucking prick! I was drying them!" Cody was livid now, he flopped back down in his chair and glared at the bathroom door as Randy came back out, "Fuck man, what's your fucking problem today? Damn Randy, you not getting none? You gotta get yourself laid before you fucking break something!"

"What the fuck??! Fuck off."

"I'm serious! You need to get your rocks off or you're gonna blow a fucking gasket man!"

Randy raked his hands over his head, trying to calm down, he knew he was acting like a total jerk, he knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't seem to snap out of it. Maybe Cody was right, it _had_ been a while…

"I'm not joking Randy, you had better calm down before we get in the ring tonight, if you break my face with this DDT…"

"Heh, so you offering?!"

"What?" Cody's eyes narrowed alarmingly, not sure what he was getting at,

Randy snorted derisively, "You gonna be the one who calms me down then?"

He knew Randy was joking, but he decided to play along and freak him out a little more, so shrugging, he averted his eyes nonchalantly, before looking back up at him with hooded lids over the top of his book, he knew those eyes got him what he wanted on a regular basis, so he was pretty sure they worked just as well to get him out of all kinds of trouble,

"Sure, why not...." He cast his eyes not so subtly downwards, lingering purposely on Randy's groin, before looking back up through his lashes to meet his gaze with a coy smile. He tried to keep from bursting out laughing as Randy stopped dead in his tracks, and he couldn't read the expression on his face as he stared at him incredulously,

"What the fuck?"

"What?"

"Since when do you get on your knees for a dude?"

Cody stretched himself out lazily with a yawn before turning his sapphire pools on him once more, "Since never. But I'm willing to make an exception…"

Randy just stared at him in open mouthed shock, and it took everything Cody had not to bust a gut laughing.

"What?" he shrugged nonchalantly again, noticing the way Randy's voice had dropped an octave and his breath seemed to hitch, lodging firmly somewhere in the back of his throat, "If it means I keep my face intact…"

He swivelled his body round and dropped casually to his knees on the carpet, closing the distance between them purposefully, deliberately, with his focus never wavering from Randy's groin until he reached the jean clad thighs. Looking slowly up the frozen statuesque body, he took his bottom lip between his teeth as his hands ran up the coarse fabric, splaying out over his hips and stopping at the leatherbound waistband. Briefly wondering when would be considered going too far, he licked his lips, locking eyes with the grey depths staring down at him in shock, "…so what do you say? Worth a shot?"

Randy had no words, he was literally incapable of anything bar the unmistakable growl that seemed to make it's way from somewhere in the very depths of his being.

Cody had no hesitation in deciding to take that in the affirmative and made short work of the belt buckle, sliding Randy's jeans down over his hips and hooking his fingers over the elastic of his suddenly very tight boxers. He paused, looking up to meet Randy's eye with a mischievous glint in his own as he clocked the more than apparent, ever increasing bulge. Filing it away as perfect material for future teasing and bribery fodder, he wondering for the tiniest second why he hadn't stopped yet, but as their eyes stayed firmly locked, he found himself licking his lips enticingly, and Randy in turn felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch with unbridled anticipation.

What the fuck was going on? How did this even happen? Who was this undeniably sexual being in front of him in Cody's body? But he didn't have time to procrastinate, let alone come to any decisions or conclusions, before he realised he was still staring into those big blue eyes, like he was locked in, trapped, ensnared, and his cock was suddenly springing out from his body into the freedom of the cool air.

He almost sprung back in shock, about to protest, ready to push him away, what was he doing, oh my god, but he could feel Cody's warm breath tingling over every pore, the sensation feeling like fire and ice to him all at the same time as he twitched against his stomach. He stood stock still, he didn't move a muscle, all thoughts of protest out the window along with every single other thought, coherent or otherwise. He held his breath as he felt the velvet tongue trail a lazy path along the prominent vein from the base to the tip, before swirling around the swollen purple head, already slick and leaking, pulsing against the delicate touch.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, his hands had made their way to the back of Cody's neck, fingers running through the raven locks as he felt his lungs refilling desperately for air, gasping at the feeling of the hot tongue dipping into the leaking slit before the succulent lips closed around his width.

Suddenly, before he even had time to catch his breath, his full length was enveloped in the warm mouth, he could feel himself prodding the back of Cody's talented throat before his cheeks hollowed and he suctioned his way back up and down, slurping greedily around the head each time before plunging it fully back inside.

"Oh my god," Randy breathed incoherently, the words barely reaching the air as he gasped, choking at the sensations running through his body. His head was spinning, his legs felt like jelly and his hands trembling, clutching handfuls of ebony hair between his fingers, gently holding the back of the head as it firmly and methodically bobbed up and down his shaft. Deft fingers were rolling his balls around a warm palm, thumb prodding in an insistent rhythm at the smooth patch of skin covering the hidden cluster of exquisitely sensitive nerve endings, so close to his quivering puckered entrance yet making no attempt to go anywhere near. He let out an involuntary gasp at the feel of the wet, consistent pressure of the tongue lapping up the length of the veiny underside and lips suctioning hard at the base of his cock every time the head hit the back of his throat, the feeling of literally being swallowed down every time Cody's throat constricted around him... he must have done this before, surely, it was heaven…

He couldn't draw his eyes away from the sight, his throbbing hardness disappearing completely time and time again in through the swollen, succulent lips, lips he'd never be able to look at the same way again, lips he'd be dreaming about for days, weeks, months to come. He imagined them pouting up at him, begging him to let them taste him, saying dirty, filthy things to him, smiling at him…

He threw his head back with a wanton groan, hips bucking forward of their own accord at just the mere thought, how would he ever look Cody in the eye ever again? But he didn't have time to let such thoughts occupy his brain for even a second as he suddenly spasmed in ecstasy, his legs almost giving way beneath him as Cody ran a finger gently over his quivering hole, not stopping to give Randy any time to think about how he felt about it, just letting him feel, letting him experience the exquisite sensations, his mind exploding as he quickly did it again, lingering this time to draw his fingertip enticingly around the circumference before trailing its way back over and along his delicate centre.

His whole body felt alive, he was experiencing something he'd never even imagined, never considered, and the fact that it was happening was blowing his mind and destroying all his carefully determined preconceptions about what was acceptable behaviour amongst friends. Mere minutes ago he had been stressed beyond belief, to the point of losing control, now here he was, coming undone in an entirely different, entirely unexpected way, putty in the hands of his friend.

He could feel the overwhelming sensations start to fully infiltrate his brain, taking over his entire body, the familiar coil deep in his belly beginning to unwind, his breathing coming in short sharp bursts as he lost all semblance of control over his hips, bucking wildly as he tried to bury himself further, deeper into the confines of the hot, wet throat, eyelashes fluttering closed against his prominent cheekbone as his mouth fell open in a silent plea, the steady rhythm growing more and more erratic as they thrust together, Cody fisting himself to his own completion below, losing control as their eyes met.

'_Oh my god oh my god oh my god…'_

Gasping at the sight, their eyes locked together, Randy was unable to tear his gaze away as he looked down at him, thrusting into his mouth once, twice, three times, hard fast and deep before spilling himself into the dark recesses of the rapidly swallowing throat. His fingers were frantically clutching handfuls of short dark hair as he drove himself forward, legs almost giving way beneath him as Cody held him firm by the hip, his own fingers digging hard into the tanned flesh as his body convulsed at the sight of the perfect specimen coming undone above him.

'_Fuck… oh fuck…'_

Panting, gasping, trembling, Randy finally collapsed, jeans round his ankles, sinking into the soft cushions of the couch as Cody lay spent at his feet on the floor, tongue darting out to capture the final white remnants from his swollen, abused lips. They slowly unravelled their fingers from each other, their hands suddenly feeling too brazen, uninvited, and this time neither of them knew where to look, eyes darting around guiltily as they struggled to regain their composure and catch their breath.

Neither had a clue what to do next, what to say, how to act, so they just sat there, fidgeting and fretting that everything between them was ruined forever, until Cody finally mumbled that he was sorry, eyes cast to the floor and Randy shook his head, insisting it was okay.

"You were right," he murmured, closing his eyes, feeling Cody's searching his face, "It worked, I feel much better…"

Cody nodded, colouring profusely in disbelief at what he'd just done, looking back down at his hands as Randy got up suddenly, hesitating for a second, "I uh… I need a shower…" he explained hastily, still not meeting Cody's eye as he stood towering over him, lingering a moment as if wanting to say something else.

Cody swallowed nervously at the words that instantly threatened to escape his mouth, _'Can I come?'_ but he bit his tongue, "Sure… of course…" he said instead, trying his best to sound casual. He nodded again, hauling himself back up into the armchair he'd been occupying before, instantly picking up his comic again and hiding his face behind it, not seeing Randy watching him as he nodded in return before making his way towards the bathroom. Cody's eyes followed him over the top of his book, taking in the sight of the still flushed cheeks, the half mast fly, swallowing the words again as they threatened to escape once more, sighing to himself as he picked up his headphones, forcing his eyes to find his place within the brightly coloured pages in front of him. But if he'd watched just a fraction of a second longer, he'd have seen Randy stop, seen him turn at the door, seen the words he whispered as he hesitated outside, just as Cody hit play on his ipod…

"Wanna come?"

…………………………………….

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy's eyes were screwed tight shut, his breathing irregular and heavy, his fingers digging into soft flesh and his hips driving forward relentlessly into the willing body below him.

His head was spinning, though less through the sensations engulfing his nether regions than through the copious amounts of alcohol he'd consumed.

It was unlike him to get so drunk, well, these days anyway, especially to the point where he could barely remember the events of the evening, and definitely not to the point where he had absolutely zero recollection as to how he got himself into the situation he was currently in. But he wasn't about to stop any time soon… besides, he needed a release… he'd had so much on his mind recently…

He opened his eyes, taking in the scene below him, the nubile tanned body he was currently pounding into from behind as her blonde head bobbed furiously up and down his young team mate's thick shaft. He suddenly found his large hand reaching forward to curl tightly around the back of her neck, forcing her down as far as she could go, or even further, smirking to himself as she gagged and Cody's hips inadvertently bucked forward off the bed.

He released her neck and ignored the angry glare she shot him over her shoulder, hands now back on her fleshy hips as he drove himself violently forward. Cody didn't appreciate the loss of warm throat engulfing his cock and grabbed her hair, forcing her back round to face him for more, but it seemed she had other ideas.

Randy suddenly found himself fucking thin air as she crawled up Cody's torso, devouring his mouth feverishly as she guided him inside her body. Randy sat back on his haunches in shock, his alcohol fogged brain trying to decide if it was an invitation to double team or a blatant snub for almost choking her to death.

Deciding to take the opportunity whether it was offered or not, not that he cared either way, he fisted his cock a couple of times as he watched her riding his young protégé's thick shaft, before lining himself up and pushing forward, breaching her unoccupied entrance in one fluid motion.

The scream that resonated around the room only spurred him on even further, but he attempted to stay still as his eyes met a sea of questioning blue, before Cody started to move slowly again below him, a guiding hand on his hip to keep him at bay until she began to relax around them both.

The feeling was too much for Randy, he closed his eyes, waiting for Cody's signal with his head thrown back as he started to pound the almost excruciatingly tight heat. His hands held her hips in place, working himself out a rhythm inbetween Cody's steady thrusts. He could feel Cody below him, feel his balls smacking into his own as they both relentlessly pounded the now slackening body.

Randy opened his eyes, finding himself staring straight into Cody's as they panted heavily, thrusting growing more and more erratic as the pace quickened.

Suddenly, a particularly violent thrust almost forced her into a sitting position and Cody slipped out, a frantic jumble of hands working to restore order. Randy was surprised to suddenly find his fingers entwined with Cody's around the other man's cock, guiding it back inside, but as she tried to prise herself upright again she caused them both to slip back out, and he found his large hand curling around the back of her neck as he held her down face first into the pillow over Cody's shoulder.

Hurrying to finish the job, his other hand fisted both cocks simultaneously, and without even realising what he was doing, he thrust the two throbbing slick lengths back inside, both rubbing together, three gasps ringing out around the room. The delicious friction against his skin as he felt Cody move alongside him instantly blew Randy's mind, and he wasn't initially aware of what he'd done. But as he heard Cody's breathing deepen and the strangled sobs coming from somewhere else below him, and connected the exquisite sensations with the movements of Cody's body below him, his drunken mind slowly put two and two together.

"_Oh my god,"_ the same words echoed around his brain time and time again as he lost himself in the pounding rhythm, eventually taking over from Cody as the driving force, feeling the young man's hands on his hips, encouraging him further forward, harder, faster, deeper with every thrust. They stared into each others eyes as their cocks slid together inside the wet heat, he could feel every single part of himself tingling as the hard flesh rubbed itself into a frenzy, his body spasming out of control as he heard his own name slipping quietly, breathlessly from Cody's mouth as he drew his bottom lip hard between his teeth, fingers digging into Randy's hips as he clutched handfuls of flesh in an attempt to hold him there.

Before Randy had any inkling of what he was doing, his lips were covering the ones whispering his name and his body began to convulse violently into the one below it, hands pulling him down, wrapping around his neck in a meeting of clashing teeth and tongues.

All too soon their bodies stilled, chests heaving and panting as Randy rolled to the side releasing the third party from the equation, two sets of eyes staring fixedly at the ceiling as she silently retrieved her clothes from the floor, dressing in what little she had on to begin with and hastily exiting the room, mascara running down her cheeks and fresh hand shaped bruising beginning to appear already around the back of her neck.

The room was still, no one said a word, the uneasy ragged breathing the only thing to break the deathly silence, until eventually both sets of heavily panting chests began to rise and fall calmly with the steady rhythm of drunken slumber.

******************

It was still early when Randy awoke, well, not so much awoke as slowly became aware of the sunlight creeping across his face, eyes heavily glued shut attempting to scrunch up even tighter against the impending cruel onslaught of harsh daylight when he finally opened them, _if_ he finally opened them… daylight meant reality, and he definitely didn't want to be facing any of that just yet, he didn't even know why, but he just _knew_.

Reality was not on his list of things to deal with today. Certainly not with the way he was feeling right now, he rolled over with a groan, almost a whimper as he tried to drown out the throbbing, pounding in his temple, the straining in his bladder, the sinking, sick feeling swirling around his stomach.

But he only succeeded in rolling even further into the sunlight, trickling in through the gap in the blind to teasingly land right in his line of vision as he finally prised his eyes open, just a crack, but enough to send shooting pains through his head as he covered his face with his hands.

The sudden movement caused his bladder to rudely remind him of it's existence, and he had no choice but to reluctantly drag himself to the edge of the bed, blindly feeling his way across the carpet until he found the cool metal of the doorframe to the bathroom. Well, his toe found it first, and he stumbled inside in agony, the tiled floor enough of a shock against his sleep warmed skin to make him almost instantly forget as he stiffened against the shiver suddenly making its way down the naked flesh of his back.

Hopping quickly onto the bathmat he clumsily relieved himself of the discomfort of his straining bladder, head thrown back with a groan, half in the satisfaction that only a morning after piss can deliver, and half in excruciating pain, wriggling his toe as the throbbing intensified. Looking down, he was happy to see a distinct lack of blood, and moved to the sink to wash up, splashing his face liberally with a more than generous amount of water in an attempt to get his eyes working again.

It was then that he noticed it. Sitting innocently to the side, Cody's ipod. Why was it there? He never went anywhere without it…

Suddenly, he was leaning heavily against the cold marble bench top with both hands as a fresh wave of nausea hit, the flashback sent Randy's stomach contents down the drain with no warning whatsoever, the image of those brilliant blue eyes coming closer towards him, the soft lips against his own, those long fingers gripping him firmly around the back of his neck as he drew him in for more...

No… no.

Not again…

Panting heavily, Randy's stomach was convulsing, churning in a fashion he'd never experienced before, with fear, repulsion, loathing… trepidation… need…? His brain, struggling to cope with the sudden feelings of desperate lust and desire that swept over him, was exploding in denial. He was instantly sick again, unable to shake the prolonged unease in his belly for the entire rest of the day. That wasn't him, what was he thinking? Not him at all, he was straight, this wasn't right, what the hell had he done?

The whole flight home, hell, the whole of the next few days, were spent in a constant state of disarray, unsuccessfully trying to make himself believe it had all been a bizarre fanciful drunken dream. But he was unable to convince himself that it was an acceptable form of dream to be allowed in his subconscious at all. He couldn't come to any conclusion about which was worse, drunken lapse of judgement in the first place, (he'd given up making it out to be a dream) or the fact that every time his eyes fell to Cody's ipod on the dresser he was met with vivid flashbacks, fragmented snippets replayed over and over again in his mind.

He couldn't remember anything else about that night, how he got back to the hotel, how Cody ended up in his room, where the girl came from, who she _was_, how they ended up in that position, nothing. He remembered going to the party, propping up the bar entirely on his own, something to do with Jagerbombs… that was all, nothing else…

But he remembered very clearly how he felt when he saw those baby blues staring up from underneath him in his bed. It was the same way he'd felt the last time, when Cody had been down on his knees… looking up at him as… no…

He shook his head, _no_, he was not going to start thinking about that again… definitely not.

At least there was a girl inbetween them this time… despite being largely inconsequential…

He had no idea where Cody had disappeared to that morning, the rest of his stuff was gone, obviously either in a frantic effort to flee the scene when, or if, he remembered what happened, or the mere fact that he'd awakened naked alongside a similarly attired Randy would've been more than enough to result in a freakout induced disappearing act.

And Randy hadn't seen him to return his ipod before they'd checked out, not that he'd actually made any effort to look for him, in fact, he'd spent the entire morning hiding in his room until the time he expected the taxi to arrive to take him to the airport.

He knew Cody would be missing his music, and he'd found himself curious about the contents of his collection, guilty sneaking himself a listen the entire flight home.

He really didn't know what had come over him, he'd shared many an easy lay with Adam in their Rated RKO days… none of which ended up in a passionate lip lock he reminded himself…

Things just hadn't been the same since… since a few weeks ago… when… when the… when it happened.

Randy could hardly bring himself to think about it, yet it was the only thing always in the forefront of his mind when he was alone, just him and his hand… he could recollect every single detail, every feeling, every fleeting touch, every look… that's what it was, those eyes, those deep azure pools that captured every single bit of his attention, he couldn't stop himself from plummeting into their depths whenever they ensnared him, trapped him in their bewitching spell. He knew that's what got him this time too, he just couldn't tear himself away… and yet he really didn't mean it, he really couldn't explain what came over him, or break whatever it was that had a hold on him… he just knew it was wrong, knew it was impossible, no matter how much he yearned for it again… whatever it was…

* * *

Cody had made a concerted effort to keep out of the way recently, well, out of Randy's way specifically, ever since.. well, since, yeah.

That fucked everything up. Talk about awkward. Things were just starting to get back to normal.

Almost.

He was immersing himself in his work, keeping himself busy, he'd found a real affinity for late night solo gym sessions, more so than usual, anything to keep away from the nightly after show bar ritual he'd previously been accustomed to, though drinking yourself to sleep every night certainly had its merits over lying there awake for hours at a time thinking about things, well, about one thing... And he was definitely keeping himself scarce when it came to the Monday night partying before they all jetted off back home. Until last night…

He hadn't even intended to go!

And he really couldn't remember what happened, he couldn't remember a damn thing… except for waking up. Waking up, hungover as fuck, curled up naked with Randy…

What. The. Fuck…

Well upon closer inspection there had been a bra under his head, and the tell tale signs of mascara and lipstick all over his neck… and the pillow, fuck it looked like someone had been suffocated down there… and he had this vague recollection of… he wasn't sure what. The most intense, exhilarating kiss of his entire life maybe?

All he knew for sure was that he had to get out of there… before Randy woke up…

And so then of course, he put it all out of his mind completely.

Yeah right…

...

The next few weeks passed at the usual alarming pace, he was working so closely with Randy in the ring that he just had to keep himself thinking completely professionally at all times. But outside the ring, well, they were avoiding each other at all costs, and it was definitely a two way street. And that was fine with Cody, made things a hell of a lot easier… in theory.

Because really, things were weird.

There was that whole awkward conversation when they'd run into each other almost as soon as they returned to work at the next house show, and Randy had pulled Cody's ipod out of nowhere and neither of them looked the other in the face the entire time. Yeah, that was fun.

Then they had to cut all these promos together, acting like nothing had ever happened, pretending to be friends… wait, no, they were friends, right? He didn't know, it was hard to tell. It's not like Randy made any effort to talk to him anymore, after the ipod handover there had been little more than terse acknowledgements as they passed each other in random hallways and corridors. Fuck, it had all gone to shit again, just as it seemed like they'd forgotten about… yeah… and now here they were back at square one again. Purposely ignoring each other. Fuck.

But when they were together, filming, or in the ring, it was like Randy was giving him his undivided attention… and just being so close, having to look into Randy's eyes as he spoke to him, eyes that kept staring at him, listening to that deep velvet voice rolling over him like thunder, soft yet commanding at the same time, directed only at him, souly for him… the heat radiating off of that chiselled body, the sculptured torso constantly in his line of vision, not that he was looking at it of course, because he wasn't like that… he really wasn't, and never had been.

It was hard. Hard to ignore the burn in his chest, the pull in his groin, because he couldn't deny it was there… had been ever since he'd got down on his knees… he had no fucking idea why he'd done that, and he certainly wasn't drunk that time, what the fuck was he thinking?

But ever since… well, it hurt to be invisible…

Luckily, there was a fresh influx of girls to fuck everywhere he turned, and Randy certainly seemed to be taking advantage of that fact too. At least he certainly wasted no time in getting whatever it was out of his system that allowed his mind to let Cody do that to him.

Everything was just so fucked up. And it only got weirder when he found himself coerced into some thing John had arranged, found himself drinking far more than he'd intended purely to keep his mind off Randy and whatever he was doing down the other end of the bar with that blonde…

In reality Randy was doing the exact same thing, trying to keep his mind occupied, trying to keep his eyes from straying to follow Cody's hands as they roamed up and down the slender back of the girl ingratiating herself between his thighs, only Cody wasn't to know what Randy was thinking, how could he? Randy didn't even know. Not really.

The only thing Randy knew for sure, was the wicked things the blonde was whispering in his ear were doing mad, crazy things to him. She wanted to know if he had a friend, if they wanted to play with her, or if they wanted her to play with them, because she had a friend too, she wanted to show him, she wanted him to meet her… she wanted to know if he wanted to watch… she was right over there, they could all go upstairs… together…

He cast a glance over to where she was looking, his eyes widening when he realised exactly who she was talking about…

"He's cute…" she whispered in his ear, grinding against his hip, "Can he come too?" the sultry purr resonated through his body, but for entirely different reasons to the ones she thought,

"Let's go…"

***

The rest of the night passed in a blur of skimpy lingerie and pussy pounding, mediocre cocksucking, and some girl on girl action that he was definitely positively sure had turned him on…

Yet the only memory Randy had taken away from the entire occasion was the feel of Cody's cock in his hand, weightier than he'd remembered, heavy and thick, and the way he couldn't take his eyes off them laid together, pulsing in his palm, as he'd guided them both inside their shared goal…

Gasps once again rang out around the room as their eyes connected, drawn back to lock together like magnets, lips crushing down as they followed suit...

Again the next morning Cody was gone.

But as Randy stared at the remnants of the unmade bed next to him, that the four of them had occupied mere hours ago, he had a feeling of desperation wash over him, hoping against hope that this wouldn't be the last time they'd travel down this path… certainly wouldn't be the last in his dreams at any rate. It could already be classified as an obsession, he was hooked. And he could remember a hell of a lot more about the night before than he could of the previous occasion, and he was quite sure the same could be said of Cody, and that it'd only be a matter of time before the memories drew them back to seek more of the same.

And he was right.

**************

They passed the entire week working hard, the usual tense and forced greetings and acknowledgements when they suddenly found themselves face to face, but no contact whatsoever if they could possibly help it apart from that. It was just too hard.

Until the inevitable happened again when Monday night was upon them, the night they'd both been waiting for all week without even realising it, and they found themselves upstairs in one of their rooms with no memory of ever getting there, up to their eyeballs in shots and ringrats, insane amounts of alcohol sloshing around both their bodies. It was the only way they could do it, could deal with it, their minds not allowing them for even a second to think that maybe they actually wanted it, needed it, were knowingly, actively seeking it out. The vicious cycle was spiralling out of control, and neither of them could stop it, stop themselves. Because they didn't want to.

…………………………………………

Randy woke to the unmistakable sounds of flesh on flesh, wet, sliding, obscene slapping, high pitched breathy gasps and low throaty groans, and there was no denying which one went straight to his groin. He kept his eyes tight shut, imagining for a moment the look on Cody's face as he made those delectable sounds, the same look he'd had on his face last night…

It had happened again, he hadn't even had to initiate a damn thing, those girls were dirty and up for all and sundry, and he could clearly remember the expression gracing Cody's features when the girl he was currently fucking had manoeuvred him into position, all but demanding Randy bring up the rear… and naturally Randy had been more than happy to oblige…

He did think she may have got a slight shock when he forced both his and Cody's cocks into her ass at the same time, but she was a willing slut and did her best to accommodate them. And Randy had quickly become fascinated with withdrawing both their cocks together and running them through his fist, before plunging suddenly deep back inside. First one hole and then the other, if only as an excuse to take them out again each time. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of them both pulsing in his hand, until he'd look up and find himself drawn back in to the intense gaze that so easily commanded his attention.

He was lost in the same gaze now, the look on Cody's face from the night before recreated behind his eyelids, like happened so often in his mind when he closed his eyes at night, and the sounds from the next bed did nothing to stop the lucid daydream.

Before he even realised what he was doing, his hand had made it's way to his already leaking cock, the noises emanating from Cody's throat doing insane things to Randy's brain as he pumped himself slowly, listening closely to the ever increasing breathy moans from the next bed.

As he heard the tell tale signs of impending release, he opened his eyes, to find Cody staring straight back at him, eyes trained on the hand on his cock as he pumped himself into the blonde riding him cowgirl. Just the knowledge that he'd been watching him the whole time was enough to blow Randy's mind, but it was the second the blue orbs looked up and locked with his own that sent Randy spiralling uncontrollably over the edge, hot white strips spurting over his fist, landing stark against the tanned skin of his tensing abdomen as his hips spasmed off the mattress.

They stared at each other as their breathing subsided, hardly noticing when the blonde rolled off and made her way into the bathroom, neither caring that the one passed out next to Randy was beginning to stir, the moment only broken when she threw her arm across his chest, startling him from his reverie and pulling the covers all the way up in her sleep. Randy promptly removed her arm and rolled her over, but looking back at Cody the moment had already passed, and before too long, both had succumbed to the pull of exhausted fitful slumber once more.

*********

Things seemed to almost return to normal after that, cordial pleasantries exchanged from both sides when meeting off screen, rather than the gruff tension that had been so apparent in recent weeks.

And then when Monday night rolled around again, Randy suddenly found Cody by his side at the hotel bar, his late night gym visits seemingly forgotten as he fell back into their old routine.

"I've found someone…" he wasn't even drunk yet and he wondered what the hell he was doing.

Grey eyes penetrated blue, searching his face nervously as Randy tried to figure out if he actually meant what he hoped he was implying. They'd never acknowledged this, never admitted it out loud, never made it real...

"What?" his voice seemed to get lost somewhere in the back of his throat…

Cody bit his lip, "She's got a friend…"

………………………………..

Cody's head was thrown back against the pillows and he was enjoying an unexpected foray into the deep investigation of his inner sanctum, the hot tongue probing his hot velvet walls doing crazy things to his mind as a well practiced hand kept up a furious pace working his leaking shaft.

"Fuuuck, oh god, fuck…" he'd never before experienced this, but it certainly added a whole new mind blowing aspect to the humble blowjob, in fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to go back to a regular one ever again after this multifaceted adventure. But this girl, fuck, the things she could do with her mouth…

So suffice to say, it was with a less than impressed grimace that his eyes flew open at the sounds of violent vomiting coming from the bathroom and a string of disgusted expletives flying from Randy's lips on the next bed.

"What the fuck?!" He looked down at the hot redhead giggling, still crouched between his thighs, one hand still on his cock and the other lathered up and ready to tease his puckered entrance, "Don't stop…" he groaned as she teased his hole, one last lick at the leaking slit in her hand before hopping nimbly off the bed leaving Cody staring after her incredulous.

"Don't you dare move, I'll be right back," she winked over her shoulder as she went to check on her friend in the bathroom, seeming extremely unconcerned, and not at all bothered about the two furrowed brows staring after from opposite beds, eyes flicking between the closed bathroom door and their waning erections.

"What the fuck?!" Randy shouted, and Cody slumped back down on the mattress, folding his arms across his chest with an unimpressed hmph.

"Well there goes that…"

"Yeah…"

But just as they were ready to give up on any chance of their intentions for the evening being met, she reappeared at the door with a smirk. Closing it behind her she made her way back over to climb up Cody's body from the foot of the bed, straddling his hips and pouting down at him sexily.

"Awww, poor baby didn't think the night was over, did he?" she purred, laughing as both Cody and Randy glanced over at the door as a fresh wave of vomiting sounded,

"Fucking gross,"

She laughed again, "Forget her, she's such a lightweight, she's heading home so it's just us now boys…" She looked between them with a quirk of her brow, taking Cody's cock in her hand again and stroking him back to full hardness. He could feel Randy's eyes watching the display, and saw him take himself in hand out of the corner of his eye.

She must've noticed his not-as-subtle-as-he-thought glance in Randy's direction, because she laughed again, a deep, dirty sounding chuckle, and locking eyes with Randy herself, she purred throatily into Cody's ear, "And don't you worry about him, all the way over there on his lonesome babyboy, we're not going to let anyone be left out tonight, I can promise you that…"

Cody gulped, wondering exactly what she meant, glancing over at Randy again to gauge his reaction when he found himself being dragged from the bed, and followed her over as she deftly climbed on top of Randy, straddling his torso and immediately reaching down to palm his neglected member.

"Oh no…" she feigned horror, pouting down at him, "We can't be having this now can we? Nuh uh, this certainly won't do, not for what I have in mind…"

She smiled cheekily, scooting down his body further until sitting astride his thighs, pulling Cody into position behind her and presenting herself, ass in the air, as she leant forward to take Randy down the back of her throat. When Cody didn't move, eyes trained on her ministrations in front of him, she wiggled her butt doggy style.

"Hello, you still with us?! Fuck me already!" she rolled her eyes, intended as a shared gesture with Randy at Cody's expense, but she noticed the look on the bigger man's face as he bit his lip and didn't take his eyes off Cody for even a second, despite what she did to his cock, as he watched him breach her eager walls.

She continued to lick and suck to the best of her ability, really giving it her all as Cody slammed into her from behind, and apart from bringing Randy back from the brink of floppery, didn't manage to garner much in the way of reaction from him at all.

But suddenly a new wave of inspiration hit her, and giggling cheekily she crawled forward, smirking at Randy's confused face as she bent right down to whisper in his ear, "I'm gonna give you what you really want…"

She giggled again at his raised eyebrows before turning her back on him completely, crawling back down to straddle Randy's hips and locked eyes with Cody who was kneeling there between his thighs, looking entirely unsure of what he was expected to do.

She pulled him forward, taking both cocks in her hand again and working them together simultaneously, stroking together up and down, noticing the reaction from both men was more responsive than any she'd seen from either so far.

Leaning forward to kiss Cody deeply, she moaned into his mouth as she lowered herself down on Randy's thick shaft, before bending to take Cody between her lips. She looked up to stare into his eyes, but instead found them, dark with lust, paying her no heed whatsoever, instead they stayed trained on Randy's hands, his large palms currently running up and down Cody's thighs, despite all her efforts, as she continued to ride him with increasing speed.

Releasing Cody unexpectedly, she pushed him down suddenly onto his hands and knees and shimmied backwards herself, Randy's now unoccupied cock back in her hand.

But she wasn't finished yet, looking back over her shoulder to wink at Randy, she took Cody's hand in her own, guiding it up and down Randy's slick throbbing shaft. Hearing his breath hitch and feeling Randy's hips buck beneath her at the touch, she smiled to herself at the sight, seeing Cody so entranced, she offered him a taste, smile becoming a smirk at his shocked lack of response.

"Suck it," she commanded throatily, her voice low, feeling Randy buck into her hand and hearing him gasp behind her,

"Wh..what?" Cody could hardly breathe, his mind not sure whether to believe what he thought she was suggesting,

"Go on, it won't bite…I dare ya…"

Cody still didn't move, she watched him glance up at Randy again, questioning, unsure, his hand, like the rest of him, completely frozen, but still holding the throbbing shaft as it twitched in his hand.

"Come on then, don't make him wait… geez, such a tease…" she literally grabbed him by his hair and forced him down, giggling as he gagged for a moment around the solid flesh as Randy let out the breath he was holding and bucked involuntarily further into his throat.

"Oh fuck.."

She looked over her shoulder again with a smile, seeing Randy's eyelids fluttering shut, his cheekbones flushed as he collapsed back into the pillows, "Mmm there we go… atta boy,"

She kept her hand on the back of Cody's head, guiding him up and down a few more times before climbing slowly off the bed and walking round to stand behind. She watched Randy's eyes struggle to stay open as he struggled to catch his breath, then widen almost comically as they latched instantly onto the site of his cock disappearing between those succulent pouty lips. She giggled at the gasp that escaped his own when Cody finally looked up to meet them, hesitant and unsure, but locking in for the duration. She actually swooned as she watched them staring at each other, and wondered exactly how far she could go…

Kneeling behind Cody at the end of the bed, she decided to take up where she'd left off earlier, manoeuvring herself with difficulty between his legs to suck on the tip of his swollen head a few times, running her tongue around the leaking slit to gather every droplet of moisture before moving back up towards his puckered entrance. Admiring the ample, pert flesh, she ran her hands up the smooth muscley skin of his thighs before parting the peachy mounds and dove straight in.

Cody's whimper of surprise turned into a groan of exquisite delight, in turn drawing a moan of pleasure from Randy as the vibrations reverberated around his cock, still seated deep in the back of Cody's throat.

"Oh god, Codes…" his large hands were roaming all over every bit of Cody he could reach, long fingers desperately entwining themselves in the soft raven strands as he struggled to find purchase and stop himself from thrusting repeatedly into the constricting depths of the hot throat. He could see exactly what was going on behind Cody, and the image caused all kinds of explosions to go off in his brain, coupled with the sinful noises escaping Cody's lips, and the instant memory triggered of how it felt when Cody had touched him there…

When the inclusion of fingers had Cody arching back to impale himself further, crying out for more, and the swift teasing of his pleasure zone caused an almost pornographic display of wanton begging that shocked even himself, a decision was made on his behalf. He suddenly found himself pushed flat on his back, the smirking redhead again in his line of vision followed by a teasing whisper in his ear about how much he was going to like this as she climbed back on top to straddle his hips. Pulling a silent and confused Randy up and off the mattress, she guided him around to the end of the bed, swivelling around to face him as she spread Cody's thighs, slowly, enticingly, explicitly displaying him as she bent both of his legs up at the knees with a devilish smile.

"Wanna play?"

The teasing words were less a request and more an instruction as she took hold of Randy, literally by the balls, pulling him forward by his still solid cock and positioning him between Cody's thighs with a smirk.

"He's all ready for you..." she purred, fully aware of the lack of breathing happening around her, the meaning behind the intoxicating words hanging in the air. Taking Cody's cock in her other hand she pumped them both together, slowly and sensually rubbing them between her palms before licking up and down each throbbing shaft, lubing Randy up completely before pulling back to guide him down below. She kept up a constant rhythm with Cody in her mouth as she felt him wane and freeze below her, running the head of Randy's cock up and down his saliva slicked crack, pressing gently every time it passed over the already clenching, pre prepared hole. Pushing in slowly, a little further each time it ran over, she felt Cody begin to relax as it probed a little deeper, his own cock coming fully back to life in her mouth.

She looked up at Randy, finding him completely frozen and awaiting her instruction, his eyes glued to the spot their bodies now joined, fingers clutching tightly around Cody's knees.

A whimper came from behind her and she felt Cody thrashing around in an effort to encourage Randy further inside, his hands finding Randy's on top of his knees, entwining their fingers together as his lust deepened panting barely managed to grind out a decipherable slew of words,

"Fuck… god, Randy… please…"

"Are you sure?"

Randy's voice was husky and low, catching in his throat as he struggled to obey the command at a suitable pace, his hips having a mind of their own and already reacting faster than he intended, his brain actually exploding at the incredibly hot tight heat engulfing him, "Oh, fuck, Cody…"

"More… please, faster…"

Neither of them noticed as she slid off the bed, two sets of eyes scrunched up tight as she regarded them with a satisfied smile, retrieving her scattered clothes from all over the floor, dressing silently before slipping out of the room.

Two sets of eyes flew open as the stereo gasp rang out into the silent room, the almost unbearably tight heat clenching forcefully around the throbbing, thick shaft the first time it hit home,

"Oh my god…"

"Again…"

Two pairs of eyes were fused together, inseparable, lost in the other as the pounding, rhythmic, relentless driving intensified, two pairs of hands trailing over every expanse of searing, trembling flesh, desperately needing to feel, to explore, to hold, to clutch tightly for fear of losing what had been a long time coming, but had only just been found, two pairs of lips finding each other as weeks of pent up desire and frustration were revealed, gentle enquiring, hesitant longing, fast becoming a passionately desperate, needy probing of tongues and clashing of teeth, frantic hands on faces, stroking touching, clutching, fluttering eyelids, dark lashes splayed on flushed cheekbones, quivering lips gasping, panting, backs arching, hips bucking driving thrusting, moaning incoherent mutterings, nearing completion, releasing, crying inevitable strings of expletives into the night.

……

They lay panting, gasping for air as their heaving chests struggled to regain some semblance of normality, breathing slowly calming, fireworks still exploding sporadically behind their eyes, Randy's face buried in the crook of Cody's neck where he'd collapsed with a strangled cry as his body lost control, his thumb still trailing a delicate path across the prominent cheekbone under his touch as he cupped the flushed features between his still trembling palms.

Too scared to move, too scared to utter a sound that might shatter the fragile spell, they clung to each other, sweaty, sticky, tingling bodies entwined as they each listened to the sound of the other breathing. So used to living on tenterhooks, on nervous energy and undeniable lust, desperate want overshadowed by guilt and regret, they were finally overcome by an overwhelming sense of elusive calm, finally allowing themselves to be lulled into a peaceful slumber, unaware it's what they'd been searching for the entire time.

……

It was early when Randy awoke, the hint of a golden pink dawn already seeping in through the gap in the curtains to throw an ethereal light across the edges of the room. For a moment he wasn't sure what was happening, his eyes struggling to open even a crack as he felt the dip in the bed behind him and a warm body curl against his side.

Instant flashbacks to the night before made him stiffen in terror, having no idea what was real and what was only a figment of his deepest, darkest imaginings.

It was cruel, he mused, for his subconscious to tease him like this, to torment and torture him, giving him his wildest desires in such vivid technicolour in his dreams every night, only to have them snatched away in the morning, to be replaced by reality in the harsh light of day.

Sighing defeatedly, he made to roll over, wondering what his eyes would behold, what creature of inevitably surpassable beauty lay waiting for him. It was always the same, just a way to a means, a means to an end, and getting his end away was the entire point, right? It didn't matter who it was with, not really, because it'd never be the person he wanted it to be when he rolled over in the morning. The one that would only be waiting for him in his uneasy dreams again the following night.

Even though recently… sometimes he'd still been there when Randy closed his eyes at night, when he fought his losing battle with alcohol induced oblivion, sometimes he'd still been there, real, living, breathing… but it didn't matter, because he was always gone when Randy woke up.

Gone…

Gone, in the morning, to be replaced with whatever, whoever, they'd managed to entice into their bed, with the soul purpose of becoming a mere vessel in which to indulge their ulterior motive…

So needless to say, Randy wasn't sure what he'd find when he rolled over, endless girls had a habit of melding into one continuous mediocre blur, but he sure as hell didn't expect to find what he did.

His eyes suddenly found they weren't as glued together as he'd anticipated, certainly not expecting to be practically wrenched from their sockets at the sight they beheld.

Suddenly he was awake. No question that this was still some fragmented piece of dreamlike musing mixed with reality. Randy couldn't breathe, he stared, frozen, dumbfounded, open mouthed, as the sleep warmed body wrapped itself around him with a contented, unconscious sigh.

And finally he remembered.

Remembered it all.

Every detail, every feeling, every hesitant, magical touch. It was true. It was real. It was happening. He was here.

"Randy?"

The unexpected sound of the sleep filled voice startled him from his reverie and he barely managed a croak in response, "Mghhm?"

"Stop staring at me…"

"Sorry…"

Cody's eyelid cracked open a tad further, squinting up at him curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just… just you're still here…"

An eyebrow quirked at that and Cody moved in closer as the still awkwardly frozen body beside him began to relax, "Of course I am…" he prised one eye open a bit further with a smirk, "It's my room…"

Startled grey eyes darkened, darting around in panic as Randy took in his surroundings, and Cody sniggered as he once again froze,

"Do you want me to go?" The words tumbled out nervously in a breathless rush as he feared he'd overstepped the mark, eyes downcast and unable to make contact as he fiddled with the edge of the sheet and attempted to rise.

"No." Cody threw his arm around him and pulled him back, an entire ocean of blue pleading earnestly, "Unless you want to… do you?"

Randy faltered, taking a deep breath as he attempted to calm himself, barely managing to stutter a shaky "No…" before he found Cody's lips gently brushing across his own, the gossamer touch questioning and hesitant, but when he felt Randy respond with an equal uncertainty, he replied with all the hunger and passion of the night before, quickly convincing him there was no other option.

Breathless, reluctant, they finally pulled apart in desperate need of air, eyes making their first proper contact in the harsh light of the new day.

"I've wanted to do that since…"

"Me too…"

They lay back down, daring to touch each other, fingers trailing over sensitive skin, hands following the path of the ridges of toned muscle, arms wrapping around impeccable torsos. With the lack of inhibitions of their alcohol fuelled encounters making them practically exempt from meaning anything, it felt as though it were the very first time, the first time with permission, the first time with any admission of actual desire on either part, any acknowledgement or reciprocation.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know…"

"Last night…" Cody trailed off, not sure how to convey what he was trying to say,

"Are you…" Randy bit his lip, almost ashamed, "…you know… are you okay?"

But Cody nodded adamantly, "Yeah, I mean maybe it was a little unexpected…"

"I didn't, hurt you?"

"No," Cody was quick to dispel any worry in Randy's mind, truth be told he was still reeling, and if anything, eager to resume the experimentation.

"Cody I… this…" Randy was at a loss for words, gesturing between them, "It's weird…"

"I know…"

"I mean… last night… it… every time I…" Randy sighed, really not sure what he was trying to say,

"What?"

"I don't know! I guess it's just, the whole time… since the first time, it's always felt like last night to me…"

Cody was looking at him, confusion apparent but mixed with hope across his face, "What do you mean?"

"That very first time, when I looked into your eyes, you know, right _then_, I felt like it was just _us_, and feeling that, _that_.. feeling… you know, _together_… I felt like it was just me and you, 'cos in my head, she wasn't even there, I felt like I was… _with_ you… fucking _you_…"

"Fucking me…"

"Yeah… the way we were last night… it felt like that every time… well, for me it did…"

Cody was nodding profusely, kissing every part of his face he could reach, "Me too…" Hot tongues invaded desperate mouths again for a moment, "Me too…"

Drawing back, Randy looked him dead in the eye, "You know you had me from the start?"

"What? When?"

"The first second you got down on your knees…"

Cody stared at him incredulous, before pulling back into a crestfallen frown, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did! Well, I tried, kinda… I thought you heard me and just, like turned up the volume on purpose…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"I was embarrassed…"

"So was I…"

"I didn't mean to do that…"

"Heh, you didn't mean to give me the best blowjob of my life?"

Cody managed a chuckle, "Well, yeah that too, I have no idea what came over me, I only meant to freak you out a little… but I meant the volume…"

"Oh." It was Randy's turn to look crestfallen, "Well, I'm glad you did," he admitted, almost too quietly to even hear,

"So am I…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… very glad. And uh… I was wondering…"

"What?"

"What was it?"

"What was what?"

"That you asked me when I turned the volume up…"

"Oh…" Randy smirked, blushing profusely at the same time as he remembered, "God I was so fucking embarrassed… when I thought you said no…"

"Tell me!"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come…"

"Where? The shower?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh. Ohhhh," Cody groaned, "Fuuuck, I'm such an idiot!" he whispered, eyes wide, "All this time… I mean we could've been…"

"Yeah…"

"Fuuuck!"

"Oh well," Randy chuckled, unable to resist kissing him soundly on the proffered pouting lips, "We can always make up for it later…"

"Yeah?" Cody moaned into his mouth as he breathlessly deepened the kiss, tongues entwining as they lazily fought for dominance,

"Yeah."

Randy smiled, and they lost themselves in each others eyes again, bright and dilated, stormy sky and deep blue sea, content just staring at each other for the longest time, kissing slowly and languidly, shyly exploring each others bodies and enjoying the simple comfort of each others arms.

Just as the room was finally bathed in the full light of the morning, they found themselves drifting off into another peaceful slumber, content in the knowledge that this time, when they awoke, neither of them would be gone.

……….FIN…….


End file.
